This invention relates to a connector assembly which includes at least two connectors.
For example, a connector assembly including a connector and a mating connector is disclosed in JP-A 2000-215951, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector of JP-A 2000-215951 has a first member and a second member. The first member is configured to be mounted on a circuit board. The second member is configured to be connected to the mating connector.
The second member has contacts which are brought into contact with contacts of the mating connector when the connector is engaged with the mating connector. The contacts of the second member might be abraded if the connector is engaged with and removed from the mating connector many times. As for the connector of JP-A 2000-215951, only the second member of the connector can be replaced with new one when the contact of the second member is abraded.
It is preferable that connectors of a connector assembly are easily engaged with and removed from each other under a condition that the connectors are frequently engaged with and removed from each other.